


45 minuets

by Eleanor_thebettertwin



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_thebettertwin/pseuds/Eleanor_thebettertwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach has to share Chris' dressing room and they find a good way to use there time before going on set even though there activities over run a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 minuets

Chris hears a knock at the door of his dressing room, he opens it to find one of the crew and Zach standing sheepishly behind him. The crew man walked into his room walked all the way round it then walked back out again smiling at the wet haired shoeless Zach who was waiting by the door. "Errrrm Chris can I share your dressing room" Chris looked at him quizzically then mocked him slightly "errrrm Zach why" Zach shuffled so he was a little taller than Chris "mine's all damp, water damage so I can't go in" Chris quickly let him in and moved his things of the chair to let Zach sit down. "So why's your hair wet and where are your shoes?" Chris asked having only just noticed it while Zach sat down in the chair "well you know that crew guy" Chris hummed and nodded "he came into my room and I hadn't herd him, next thing I know he's pulling back my shower curtain to tell me there's water damage" Chris started to laugh after trying to hold it in "so he was just telling you this while you were trying to shower" Chris chuckled out "yep completely naked and then I had to walk with him to hear it was just awful" Chris remembered the odd looks between them in the corridor and his laughter built up again "hey stop laughing its not funny" Zach said and slapped Chris playfully in the ribs "it kind of is" Chris said and ruffed Zach's now drying hair.

They herd a call "one hour and a half till we start filming" Zach then stood up and started to take of his shirt and then undo his belt to take his pants of shortly after. "Zach what are you doing", "errm taking my clothes of" Chris was staring at Zach who was now just in a pair of tight boxers much like the ones Chris himself had on, "why" Zach went back to his chair and Chris' eyes followed him all the way "well I had to get dressed quickly after my shower so I didn't have time to dry my clothes are a bit damp you don't mind do you" Chris shook his head, he didn't mind he could watch this man all day the way his slightly wet hair stuck out from his head and his perfectly beautiful body slightly taller than his own and just as muscular and his arse was magnificent especially in those boxers how could he stop him self from having a long hard stare when ever Zach bent over, he just looked so divine and touchable Chris wanted to touch and kiss every part of that mans body.

"Do you always do this" Chris said breaking the silence "yeah it's nice to just walk around like this for a while before you go on set its relaxing" Zach had noticed that Chris had been staring and wouldn't mind having a good stare back "you should try it Chris" Zach said confidently "what really?", "yea what are you scared of there's only me hear". Chris nodded and then undid his belt and let his pants drop and pool around his ankles and then stepped out of his pants and unzipped his hoodie to slide it of his shoulders and pulled his T-shirt over his head which messed up his hair. Once also in just his boxers unsure what to do with himself he just stood in front of Zach and Zach saw this as a opportunity, he looked up and down his body and he knew everything he wanted to do to this man and he looked up so he could look at his face and Zach's eyes lit up when he saw Chris' charming and handsome face and his fluffy blond hair, Chris gave a wide smile liking this new way of getting ready and Zach saw how cute Chris could be.

Zach's eyes moved back down the blond mans toned body but didn't stay there long as the silence was broken "Zach my eyes are up here" Zach snapped out of his day dream like state and looked at Chris' eyes this time "what what" Chris turned around and leaned against the wall "you staring", "what unlike you who only stared at me since my shirt came off and hasn't stopped since" Chris' cheeks turned red "ok so maybe we were both staring but it's not as bad if we were both doing it, is it?" Zach smiled at Chris happy that he had admitted this "well were going to have to put are costumes on at some point Chris", "well how long have we got" Chris said as he walked over to the big chair were Zach was sat "oh I don't know an hour and a bit" Chris moved to lean over Zach then sat on him and wrapped his legs around his back and Zach's hand moved to Chris' waist "I'm sure that you can do a lot in that time".

Zach knew what Chris was getting at and went in to kiss him. Chris kissed back and moved his hands into Zach's hair. The kiss got heated very quickly then Zach flipped Chris over so Zach could lie on top of him. This was perfect Chris thought not only did he get to share his dressing room with Zach but he the magnificent man was lay on top of him kissing him, he could get used to this quick kisses and cheeky sex before they went on set he suddenly stopped thinking as he felt Zach's hands on his bum cheeks just rubbing them gently but it wasn't long until his hands frond there was under the waist band of his boxers and they slowly slid down. Chris in rapped his legs so the the dark haired man could take them of completely and after his boxers had dropped to the floor it didn't take long for Zach's to follow.

The two stared at each other for a moment with list filled eyes the Chris beckoned Zach back to him the as Zach moved closest he dipped his head and kissed him softly and Chris' hands wound round the back of his head and neck and pulled him back down to lie on him. There was another call "forty five minuets guys" Zach pulled back his head and looked at him with a look that said 'come on we haven't got long' Chris picked up in this and nodded and felt Zach kiss down his body carefully licking and kissing as he went stopping for a while in his nipples which made Chris moan and his breathing picked up. Zach went further and further until he reached a small trail of hair then looked up at Chris and continued downwards. Chris let his head drop back when he felt Zach gently kiss the head if his cock and then lick from base to tip. Zach didn't want to tease Chris too much with there limited time and all so he closed his eyes and sucked Chris into his mouth then felt him instantly buck up and moan loudly which forced his eyes back open and be moved his mouth away with a light pop "Chris god your going to have to be quite or someone is going to come in and check were okay" Chris just nodded and put a hand in Zach's hair and motioned him back down.

Chris was in heaven as Zach slowly sucked him, he had to bit his lip hard to stop the noise from getting out but some times he just couldn't help himself that and mouth was just divine he knew what Chris liked and how to drive him crazy which was exactly what he was doing. He could feel the pleasure rising in him more and more the n it all stop he dared look at Zach who had lips red and swollen from the work and hair ruffled from his hand "so Chris do you want me to carry on or do you want me to fuck you before we go on set ? We still have half a hour" Zach said in a suggestive tone as he got up to find some lube which he knew it would be some where in this dressing room. Chris didn't really have to think about the question he had been posed "oh god Zach just fuck me" he was struggling to keep his composure however Zach didn't show any sighs of frustration dispute his rock hard cock flushed against his stomach, Zach now had the lube and made his way towards Chris, who was now sat up, with it he kissed him passionately then sat down too and moved Chris to sit on his lap and moved his hands round to rub on his ass cheeks like he had done before then with one lube slicked finger he started to rub his tight hole which sent Chris humming in his lap the when that finger slipped deep inside him with on swift movement he moaned and gripped Zach's shoulders tightly.

Zach loved this Chris like this sat on his lap he could always look at him always watch his face as he moaned and what turned Zach on even more was that he was making him moan because of his hands he wanted to see more so slipped in another finger and Chris threw his head back and he breathing picked up again and he let out a whimper followed by another moan which Zach was sure Karl in the next room would be able to here clearly. Zach moved his fingers in and out of Chris stretching him slowly and he felt Chris start to move grinding down onto his fingers and he knew he needed more so Zach began to move his fingers looking for his sweet spot which he found quickly giving it a strong stroke. Chris wasn't expecting this and his head dropped forward onto Zach's shoulder when he felt the unexpected pleasure shoot through him and and he let out a shuddered whimper then lifted up his head too look at Zach's deep brown lustful eyes and he knew he needed him soon. When Chris' eyes met Zach's he thought the blond looked beautiful with his hair now flatted to him head and his body shining and glistening in the light as it was covered in a thin layer of sweat all over and his pupils were blown wide leaving a small ring a piercing electric blue around the edge, his thought were cut off when Chris let out a scream of pleasure as Zach brushed his prostate for the sixth time in a row and he felt the cold lube around his cock slowly slicking him and preparing him to fuck.

"Zach I need more now Zach" Zach just nodded and helped Chris move forward. Chris went up onto his knees and positioned him self over Zach then started lowering himself down until he felt the rock hard cock push against him and stretch him open further. As Chris lowered himself down Zach started to shudder and let out a long loud moan at the touch Chris was breathing quickly and then had one last relieving breath when he was full seated. Both men say still for a while letting them a just then Chris brought himself up slowly then slid back down and Zach started to move his hips slowly and this set a calm rhythm which despite how good it was didn't last long. Chris was bouncing up and down on Zach's cock and his moans were picking up getting louder and louder and he couldn't stop him self and Zach was pounding into him and he wasn't going to be able to keep quite either "oh god Chris you feel so good". The two heard the last call "on set in five minuets they knew they both looked at each other knowing they wouldn't have quite enough time "ahhh Zach that's so good don't stop"

The dressing room was filled with the thick smell of sex an the sound of moans whimpers and the slapping of skin on skin. "Chris I'm close I can't last much longer like this", "yes Zach make me come" Chris felt a hand wrap around his cock and he could feel his pleasure building rapidly and then he came with a loud scream over Zach's hand and Zach continued to fuck him through his orgasum. Due to the noise neither of them heard the door open but they did hear a shocked gasp from Karl and he suffered out quickly repeating sorry. Zach couldn't stop even if he wanted to and the feeling if Chris clenching around him sent him over the edge and he moaned loudly and he pounded into Chris the door was still a jar so he was sure the whole cast could hear them but he figured it was there own fault for putting Chris in his room. Both men sat panting for a few seconds then quickly got up to clean off and thew there costumes on and sorted out each others hair to try and look inconspicuous. 

They both strolled onto set five minuets late while every one stared at them the only one who picked up on what was going in so far was Karl who was giving them a disappointed look different to the other cast members "what took you so long" they herd Simon shout from across the room "well errrm we just" Chris cut him off "we just fell asleep and didn't get up in time yeah" simon looked puzzled the smiled seeing through the lie "right well hope you enjoyed you nap lads" he walked off chuckling and Zach and Chris have each other a cheeky knowing look.


End file.
